


Cat Got Your Tongue

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Little Moments of Pink and Yellow [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: There's something about Trini that makes Kimberly get so tongue tied, and not in the fun way. She's a power ranger and somehow this girl makes her stumble over her own words.The companion piece to Shot Through the Hart, told through Kimberly's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is advised to read Shot Through the Hart first as the events in that fic weave into this (especially in the later bits).
> 
> Hope y'all like the companion piece :D

Rebuilding Angel Grove proved to be quite the feat, and being the cause of most of the destruction the Power Rangers felt as if they needed to pitch in as much as possible. It ate up a lot of their free time, but it had at least been fun being together without having to train. The group even agreed that it would be fun to turn this into a movie night at Billy’s.Something about Jurassic Park.

Right now the team had been working on fixing up one of the buildings off of Reefside road. Trini, Jason and Billy were currently on a roof diligently trying to fix up as best they could while Kimberly and Zack had been down below painting.

“Is it really stable up there?” Kimberly asked between strokes, taking a step back to watch her three friends diligently working. Not that falling off a roof would actually hurt them, which still a weird concept to understand, but in the case if that were to happen...there were too many other people around to bear witness. Rule number three of being a ranger, no one can know.

Zack didn’t seem too concerned about the whole ordeal, “Billy’s up there with them, what could possibly go wrong?”

Kimberly’s brows furrowed, she supposed he had a point. Whenever Billy was involved the team as a whole would be over protective of him, especially Jason. So Zack was probably right, they'd be fine. Somehow she became the mom-friend that had to second guess and double check to see if her friends were okay.

The pink and black ranger went back to painting when they heard Billy shout a warning, “Don't step there! It's not stable!”

“Trini!” Jason’s outcry forced Kimberly and Zack to look up and see what was happening. Accident prone Trini lost her footing on bad foundation and slipped back off of the roof itself.

Sure the fall wouldn't actually hurt her, and if she were in ranger mode she could turn and land on her feet like a jungle cat but there were too many people around. Zack and Kimberly couldn't superjump to meet her in the air so the pair had to react as normally as possible.

The black ranger braced himself, fully preparing to buff her fall with his own body. Kimberly on the other hand stretched out her arms and managed to catch the girl, chalking it up to her cheerleading experience as a base.

Trini yelped at the sudden realization that she wasn't actually on the ground...or trampled on top of Zack. Here she was in Kim’s arms in a bridal carry, “My hero” Though it was a sarcastic remark the girl couldn't help the smirk that crept on her face.

“Are you okay?” Kimberly’s eyes trailed up and down the yellow ranger’s body, checking for any damage. She still wasn't 100% used to the idea that they could survive being hit by a train so double checking only proved to be a bad habit. “Did you roll your ankle?” Trini only tilted her head in response with a ‘seriously?’ Expression.

“Nice save Kim!” Jason called from up above, he and Billy had moved to the end of the roof so they could see what had happened, and to make sure their friend was okay.

Trini could feel the eyes on her, not just of her friends, but of the towns people that had witnessed what had transpired. “You can put me down now”

“What?” It took a moment for her to realize that she still had the shorter girl comfortably in her arms. At the realization she flushed, uncharacteristically stumbling on her words, “S-sorry right um down you go” she gently returned Trini to her feet, “sorry” she apologized again, rubbing the back of her neck.

Zack tilted his head to the side as he watched the exchange curiously, it wasn't like Kim to get so flustered...he wondered…

“I think that's a sign we should take a break” Jason concluded from the roof, breaking the trio from their respective thoughts below.

Billy could only grin looking at his watch, “The drive to my house is twelve minutes, add on the inevitable need for popcorn” he counted in his head how many bowls they needed to make between the five teenagers, “We’ll make great time to start our Jurassic Park marathon”

*****************************

The first thing Kimberly did when she got home was take a long hot shower. She could start to feel like herself again once she washed the dirt out of her hair. Training, specifically sparring with Trini earlier in the afternoon had taken a toll on her. She didn’t even know why she challenged the other girl a best two out of three rounds, maybe she was more competitive than she let off.

Kimberly went over the fight in her head, her thoughts lingered back to the fight; what it felt like to be pinned underneath Trini. She could vividly remember the smug look in the other girl’s eyes...oh right, that's why she extended the fight. Trini knew how to push her buttons and get under her skin. It was so damn aggravating. The pink ranger made it a promise to herself that she would get the other girl onto her back the next sparring opportunity she got.

Once she got out of the shower she grabbed her phone and checked her messages, only to see that her phone had blown up. The downside of being in a group chat with four other people...when you’re not in the heat of the conversation you have to play catch up.

_Zack Taylor 8:49_

_Hey what’re y’all up to tomorrow night? I can score us some fake ID’s. There’s this bar I wanna check out_

_Billy Cranston 8:50_

_I don’t like the sound of that_

_Zack Taylor 8:51_

_C’mon Blue! Where’s your sense of fun? I promise these’ll be legit!_

_Billy Cranston 8:52_

_If I had access to the right kind of printer I could make better ones_

_Trini :) 8:54_

_Count me in Z. My mom’s driving me up a wall_

_Jason Scott 8:55_

_Sorry guys. I can’t risk it. People know my face_

_Trini :) 8:56_

_Aw poor bby_

_Zack Taylor 8:57_

_I promise we’ll take a shot for you_

_Jason Scott 8:59_

_I hate you guys_

_Billy Cranston 9:00_

_I’m sorry_

Kimberly smiled fondly at her phone, Billy was too precious for his own good.

_Jason Scott 9:01_

_I don’t ACTUALLY hate you guys_

_Billy Cranston 9:02:_

_I’m not going to leave you hanging. I don’t really like crowded places. We can hang out at my place, or at your place, I don’t want to be presumptuous._

_Jason Scott 9:03_

_Cool sounds good_

_Zack Taylor: 9:05_

_Kim you in or what?_

_Kimberly Hart: 9:15_

_Sry guys was taking a shower. Sounds like fun Zack, I’m in_

Before she knew it the next night had come fast and Kimberly had been in her room for the past hour fretting over what she should be wearing. It was stupid really, Zack and Trini were some of her closest friends. The pictures taped to her vanity served as proof. Why did she feel like she needed to impress them?

Maybe it was because they were so different than she was used to. Kimberly’s comfort zone had been going to the mall with Rebecca and Amanda, hitting up Starbucks...she didn't want to come off as such a prep to her newest friends. That and she needed to look old enough to even get into the bar, let alone try to score some alcohol.

Kimberly looked into the mirror, holding a pink top to her chest and a black mini skirt to go with it. No. With an aggravated sigh she tossed the outfit onto her bed with the other failed attempts.

Glancing at the clock she uttered obscenities, she was the one that had access to a car so she'd be the one driving tonight and she needed to pick up her friends. That meant she had to get her crap together and get a move on. Screw it. She grabbed a pair of her favorite skinny jeans, the pair really accentuated her assets. White v-neck tee, and a black vest...simple, sure, but it'd work.

Since it was on her way, she grabbed Zack first, and then Trini. The other girl sported a black snapback instead of her traditional beanie; a vintage grey baseball tee ¾ length with black sleeves with a large 73 printed on the front and a pair of ripped up jeans complete with her favorite pair of yellow converse.

“Nice hat” Kimberly complimented the other girl’s look, she had to admit it was a nice change from the traditional beanie, her friend was hot. That wasn’t weird to notice...no, it didn’t mean anything.

Kimberly headed in the direction of the next town over. With Angel Grove being decimated by a giant gold monster nightlife proved to be a bit dull. Besides, people in Angel Grove knew the cheerleader one way or another, so it was safer for the trio to go elsewhere. The quality of their fake ID’s were pretty impressive, though it took some practicing in the car to get down their new names. Zack Taylor became Adam Park, Trini became Ashley Hammond, while Kimberly’s new fake name was Katherine Hillard though she decided going by Kat would be more realistic. Zack quizzed them on their fake birthdays and made sure they knew their astrological signs just in case. The trio didn’t know what to expect, so it was best to be prepared.

Turned out a small town bar wasn’t actually hard to get into. After a certain hour the hostess had to check everyone’s ID’s. Zack and Kimberly seemed to check out just fine but she stalled a bit at Trini. The pink and black ranger looked nervously between Trini and the hostess. She did look awfully young.

Feeling the pressure Trini folded her arms and tilted her head to the side, “There a problem?”

Kimberly could feel her heart beating in her chest, this was it, this was going to be the moment where all of this was for moot and they’d have to turn around and go back. Maybe at least with the fake ID’s they could just go to a liquor store and drink at her house. Not as fun as getting away with this but it wouldn’t be a total wash.

The hostess shook her head and returned the ID’s to the teenagers. Zack tried to fight grinning ear to ear as they found a booth in the corner to sit in. They managed to do it. This wasn’t the first time the trio of power rangers drank underage. Kimberly, and Jason for that matter, went to a lot of parties hosted by various players of the football team. What made this exciting had been the feeling of doing something illegal, in public, and the rush of getting away with it.

Wanting to blend in and not seem eager Zack and Trini just ordered beers while Kimberly settled for a vodka cranberry. Too much beer at house parties, if she didn’t have to drink beer for the rest of her life she’d be okay with that. As they settled in the three of them relaxed into the booth, getting caught up in wondering if they even could get drink with their new abilities enhancing them.

“So what do you think Billy and Jason ended up doing tonight?” Zack asked curiously as the other two members of the team couldn’t come.

“Who knows with the two of them” Kimberly shook her head. Jason and Billy could be up to anything from watching movies to setting up an explosive prank. “I’m sure they’re fine”

“We do owe them shots” Trini pulled her phone out of her pocket, “We can send them a snapchat” She opened up the app, laughing at the idea, “We can cheers to their life sucking”

“Cheers to their life sucking?” Kimberly repeated slowly, her eyebrows raising in question.

Zack picked up on Trini’s humor, “Yeah, their lives sucking for not being with us. It’ll be funny” The boy pulled out some cash to hand to Kimberly, as she was sitting on the end of the booth. “This is on me” When Kim made a face to argue, he insisted, “Consider it chipping in for gas money too”

“Okay three shots it is” She took the cash from Zack and headed to the bar. As she waited for a chance to get the bartender’s attention she glanced back to the trio’s booth. The way Trini and Zack looked in her direction, followed by Trini hitting his arm piqued Kimberly’s attention...they were definitely talking about her for whatever reason.

By the time Kimberly turned her attention back to the mission at hand she realized that she wasn’t alone anymore. A man, she would guess in his mid twenties, had sided up next to her. Kimberly could guess by the way he held himself that he worked on the boats. “First time here?”

She politely smiled, “That obvious?” Great, all she wanted was to get a couple of shots for her friends, not chat it up with the locals. She cursed the bartender for being distracted by a blonde woman across the bar.

The man looked down to the glass of beer in his hand and chuckled, “I’d remember a pretty face like yours” Oh fantastic. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Kimberly shifted uncomfortably, motioning to her friends at the booth, “Sorry, I’m here with my friends I’m not here for any extra company” Just let the guy down easy, be polite and just use words to get out of it.

The fisherman followed Kimberly’s gaze, he wasn’t going to let up this easily, “C’mon just one drink” He motioned, trying to get the bartender’s attention.

In the moment he was distracted Trini had moved from the booth to come up and wrap an arm around Kimberly’s waist. The yellow ranger could tell that he was making her friend uncomfortable and she wasn’t having it. “Hey babe, everything okay?” She asked Kimberly as sweetly as possible, before turning her attention to the man beside her, “Got a problem?”

Despite her small stature he could tell by the stone cold glare in her eyes that it wasn’t worth it to even bother. “No no problem” He put his hands up in defense, taking a few steps back to where he came from. His buddies patting his shoulder as he returned, clearly this wasn’t the first time he struck out tonight.

“You okay?” Trini kept a protective arm around her friend, mostly to sell the ruse she had just set up. Once the bartender finally looked their way Trini held up three fingers, “Three white gummy bears” She ordered, glancing back to Kim, “It’s fruity, you’ll like it”

Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat as she had to take a moment to process what had just happened. Did Trini just imply...oh yes she did...her arm still comfortably around her. There was a certain air about the yellow ranger in this moment. In control of the situation with an air of confidence that Kimberly hadn’t witnessed before in the other girl. Just last week the other girl was so shy about trying to shoot a bow and arrow at a renaissance fair and now here she stood telling people off. She glanced back to a wide eyed Zack. Way to step up bro.

Oh she asked her a question, “Um yeah I’m fine, it’s fine…” Kimberly finally responded, her cheeks flushing at the realization that she had been too enamored by Trini that she didn’t speak. “Thanks _Ashley_ ” She could've easily said she was handling it just fine and didn’t need the help, but she wasn’t going to push her saviors efforts down.

“Anytime _Kat_ ”

When the two returned to their table, Kimberly made it a point to keep close to Trini, if anything to make sure she wasn’t bothered again. The three made a small toast video to Jason and Billy, cheersing to their life sucking. Not wanting to draw much more attention to themselves they had one more beer, and another vodka cranberry for Kimberly, before deciding that it was best to call it a night. Zack had an arm around each of his friend’s shoulders, as he guided them safely out of the bar. Kat, Adam and Ashley had enough fun for one evening.

Zack and Kimberly said their goodnights to Trini first once they pulled into her driveway. Trini popping a stick of gum in her mouth to try and mask the alcohol smell on her breath in case her mother would come and bombard her with questions, and thanking Kimberly for the ride home. Once the front seat was unoccupied Zack crawled up from the back to take Trini’s spot. A wide grin on his face.

“You could’ve gotten out at Trini’s” Kimberly glanced to her back seat to see if he dirtied it up with his shoes as he clamored on up the hard way. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You looked like you had fun playing girlfriend tonight” He adjusted the seat so he could give himself more legroom, damn Trini’s tiny. “Anything you want to share with the class?”

Kimberly let out a laugh that sounded more like a choke, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Zack turned in his chair, despite Kimberly’s protests to make him put his seat belt, “Oh come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about any of us that way” The boy shrugged, “I have”

The pink ranger rolled her eyes at that, having a good idea on who he probably had these so called thoughts about, “You know Trini’s pretty gay”

“Serious question” Zack paused, waiting for Kimberly to make the turn to get them onto the road toward the mountain, “Have you ever thought about it? Kissing a girl?”

The pink ranger glanced to his friend curiously, he seemed to dismiss the idea of having a crush on Trini, and he probably wouldn’t be talking to her directly about it if this was about her...so what was he getting at? “I have” She sighed, god when did her hands get so sweaty? “Kissed a girl before”

Kimberly missed the flash of a smile on Zack’s face, “Yeah?”

“I’ve never dated a girl if that’s your next question” She focused on the road up ahead, “...You’ve thought about kissing a guy?”

“Yeah well you know” Zack rubbed the back of his neck, “Jason’s a hot guy”

Kimberly’s eyes widened at the confession, reaching her hand out to comfort him, “It’s okay you know, to think about that stuff” She had kissed a girl during cheerleading camp a year ago, at first it was just as a dare during bonfire night...but when both girls admitted to actually enjoying the kiss they decided to try it again when there weren’t as many eyes on them. It couldn’t turn into anything real of course, once camp was over everyone had to return back to their lives in different towns. “I’m here if you ever need to talk about it”

Once Kimberly got to the trailer park she found Zack’s unit and parked the car, the other boy refusing to leave just yet, “Would you ever date a girl?”

The pink ranger pursed her lips as she thought about how to answer that question, “....Yeah, you know, if it were the right girl…”

**********************

When Kimberly had gotten the early morning call from a shaken Trini, she didn’t hesitate to get out of bed and rush to the other girls house in the rain. Kimberly always admired the other girl’s strength so when she broke down and told her the truth about the nightmares, Kimberly’s heart broke.

Eventually Kimberly had been able to calm the other girl down enough for the yellow ranger to get back to sleep. Here the pink ranger was, wearing Trini’s oversized metal band t-shirt, laying in her bed with the smaller girl’s head against her chest. A protective arm around Kimberly’s torso, as if she let go she would lose the pink ranger for good. She had boyfriends in the past, sure, but she never felt this level of intimacy with another person. Trini fell asleep to the sound of Kimberly’s heartbeat...Kimberly on the other hand was wide awake.

Her thoughts drifted to the conversation she had with Zack, if she could ever date a girl, the right girl. As the night continued on she lay staring at the rebuilt ceiling of the yellow ranger’s room. Ever since the start of this ranger endeavor she felt a pull toward Trini, at first she just assumed it was the fact that they were both the only girls on the team. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them that they needed to look out for one another. That because they were both girls that they could connect in a way that the boys just wouldn’t understand.

As time went on the entire team grew close, preparing for the worst of Rita Repulsa’s invasion and her golden monster. When Trini came to the group, revealing that she was attacked, Kimberly felt a burning sensation in her stomach; anger. Kimberly chalked that up to being protective of her own. Surely she would feel the same way if Rita assaulted anyone else in their makeshift family.

Now the pink ranger has been finding herself getting flustered by the shorter ranger. Trini keeps finding ways to make stumble over her words, acting like a middle schooler with a reluctant crush. A crush. Oh god, that’s what this was. Kimberly had a crush on the girl currently wrapped around her. Well, shit.

Early morning hit and Kimberly could hear that Trini’s family were starting to get up and get ready for breakfast. That meant Trini’s mother would probably be coming into the room and try and wake her daughter up. The last thing Kim wanted to do was get her friend into trouble as this could be considered a compromising position. As gingerly as possible Kim took hold of the arm over her torso and slowly removed it from her body. Trini, still asleep, made a disapproving face at the sudden removal of warmth...Kimberly hated leaving but it was for the best. Kim took a pillow from behind her head to place in Trini’s arms as a it would have to be good enough Kimberly replacement.

She opened the window and climbed out as quietly as possible, making a quick escape from Trini’s home. Right now she needed to talk to Jason about her realization...maybe he could give her some good advice. That and he lived the closest to Trini’s house. Out of one window and into another it seemed. Once she stood on Jason’s roof she texted the yellow ranger so she wouldn’t be too startled at the other girl’s sudden disappearance.

_Kimberly Hart 7:27_

_I didn’t want to wake you. No worries your parents have no idea. That and sleeping with wet hair, so not a good idea :( :( :(_

Oh god. Between sleeping on wet hair and running with enhanced speed to Jason’s house must have done a number on her hair. She put a hand to her hair and frowned, feeling how knotted up it had gotten. At least short hair would be easier to manage later. Sitting on Jason’s roof she lightly tapped on to his bedroom window. Apparently she scared him too much the last time she surprised him.

Jason sat up in his bed, looked at his alarm clock to see the time before finding the source of that annoying tapping sound. What the hell was Kimberly doing here so freaking early? He got out of bed and opened the window so he could let his friend in, “Jeez what happened to you?” He asked taking in his friend’s appearance. “I didn’t know you were into metal”

“What?” Oh right she was still wearing Trini’s clothes. Crap. That also meant she left her own clothes at the yellow girl’s house. It’s not like Trini wouldn’t give them back, there was no getting them now. “Oh no these aren’t mine” She shook her head stepping past Jason so she could sit on his bed, exhausted from the black of sleep and early morning run. “I have a dilemma”

“Yeah it’s called needing a hairbrush” Jason laughed, trying to break the tension with a joke. A poor joke judging by Kimberly’s face. He sat down next to her, “Sorry that wasn’t funny...what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“I think…” Well here it goes, time to just rip the bandage off and just admit how she felt, “I have feelings for Trini” When his eyebrows furrowed in confusion she explained further, “Feelings. Romantic, emotional, have the hots for, want to kiss her, take your pick”

“Oh” Jason blinked, he always noticed the way Trini seemed to act toward Kimberly but he always just assumed that Kimberly only dated guys...not that there’s anything wrong with that. “Okay” He shifted, trying to figure out how he fit into the whole equation. “...Are you gay?”

“Bi” She corrected, holding the bridge of her nose, god she wanted to go to bed. “No that’s not the problem”

Jason scratched the back of his head, still trying to wake up and understand Kimberly’s dilemma, “What’s the problem? Because she’s into chicks so...it’s not hopeless?” For being their leader he had a hard time connecting the dots...he’d chalk that up to just waking up.

“The problem is that we’re such good friends...that we’re Rangers. Are rangers even allowed to date? See? I’m already throwing words like “date” around” Kimberly let out a deep sigh, “I’m going to ruin our friendship because of feelings”

“Hey no, no don’t say that” Jason rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, trying to comfort her as best as he could...as appropriately as he could as currently he only was wearing flannel pants. “I think what you need to do is put yourself out there, and tell her how you feel. Shoving feelings down isn’t going to do anyone any good. You just have to be straight with her” when Kimberly frowned, his shoulder’s slumped, “You know what I mean”

“I’m scared that this is all going to blow up in my face” Kimberly looked down to her hands in her lap. She felt like it had been her fault that the team couldn’t connect and morph and now she could potentially ruin this family dynamic for having not so platonic feelings about her teammate.

“Kim it’s going to be okay” He reassured her as best as he could, “I promise” As Kimberly seemed to be mustering up more courage he remembered something, “Oh. If you’re going to ask Trini out and confess your feelings…..I’d get that picture off of your phone” His eyebrows raised, hoping that she would pick up on exactly which picture he was talking about. Girls don’t like it when a guy-or girl has naked pictures of someone else in their phone.

“.........That’s actually good advice”

As Kimberly started to scroll through her pictures to find it and delete it, Jason had to ask, this may be his only opportunity. “...So why did she send YOU that photo?” And the better question of why in the hell did Kimberly keep it after so much time.

Before Kimberly could answer that question, Jason’s bedroom door opened, Mr. Scott standing in the doorway. “I thought I heard voices and...didn’t realize you had company” He tilted his head taking in the scene before him. A girl here before nine in the morning, her hair looking disheveled and wearing a large shirt...it must’ve belonged to Jason, since when was he into metal? Oh as if Jason wasn’t in trouble already… “Kimberly” He nodded to the girl, surprised, his son never mentioned that he was dating anyone.

“Oh this isn’t….” The cheerleader tried to explain, motioning between herself and Jason. She knew that look on Mr. Scott’s face. He was quickly putting two and two together onto a false puzzle. “I should go shouldn’t I?”

Jason sighed, great, this was not how he wanted to start his morning. “Let me know how it goes” His voice low, hoping that his friend could pick up on it. “Dad it’s seriously not how it looks”

“I’m just going to…” She squeezed past Jason’s father, heading as politely and as quickly as she could to the front door. Hearing an ‘oooooooo’ from a teasing Jason’s little sister. What was she like seven? Kimberly just had to do a walk of shame past a seven year old. What made matters worse was she swore she heard Mr. Scott ask if Jason used protection. Great.

*************************

The first thing she did when she got home was take a much needed shower, she wanted to look like a human being if she were going to put all of her feelings out there. Sitting in her vanity she brushed out her hair, trying to come up with a plan to how she was going to tell Trini. They had already agreed to meeting up at their spot later in that afternoon so that only gave her a couple of hours to get her shit together. It was much easier when boys just approached her and she could just say yes or no.

“Trini...I like you” She practiced in the mirror, shaking her head at the attempt, “No that was stupid” She tried again, “We’ve been getting closer the past couple of weeks and I’ve realized that you’re….an idiot” Ugh. She buried her face in her hands. This was not going to go well. Every time she tried to put together a sentence she got caught up in her head, and messing it up.

“You are Kimberly Hart” She pointed to herself in the mirror, trying to psych herself up, “The Kimberly Hart. A football player’s wet dream” She grimaced, yes it was true but ugh not what you put in a pep talk. “You are hot, anyone would be lucky to have you. Just go up to her and say “Trini, I think we should date” Nope that was stupid too.

The next couple of hours were spent perfecting what she was going to say to the other girl. Thankfully she promised the yellow ranger that she would be bringing donuts. Kimberly would need to shove some sugary treats into her mouth so she could suck it up and do it. Sitting at their spot in the mines she went over what she was going to say again. She could do this. Kimberly found herself to be one of the more articulate ones of the group.

When Trini finally showed up and approached her it was as if everything that she was practicing for hours just shot out of her head. Crap. What was she going to say? The nerves were driving her crazy, her hand was even shaking when she handed the yellow ranger the bag of donuts. With the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach she let Trini take control of the conversation, easing into complaining about parents.

“Besides that’s none of her business. I just wish she’d get off my back. You know?”

“I know…” Kimberly sighed, sitting herself on the edge of the cliff, “My dad screamed at me in the parking lot for doing this to my hair” She ran a hand through her short locks.

“Ah screw him” Trini waved it off, sitting down next to her friend, licking the remaining bits of chocolate frosting off of her thumb and fingers. Kimberly found herself staring at the other girl’s fingers. Wow. Yeah she had it worse than she thought. “I think it looks badass” the other girl faltered, “uh...pretty, I meant pretty” Did Trini just call her pretty? That had to be a good sign, “...Pretty badass...”

Kimberly couldn’t take this anymore, go big or go home. If her words were going to fail her so much she would just have to be bolder, “Hey um...I’m really sorry”

“For what?” Trini stared at her, the last time Kimberly apologized to her in this very spot, she was grabbed and jumped off of a cliff into the water.

This was it, she was just going to do it. Kimberly leaned forward to press her lips against the other girl’s in a kiss. When Trini didn’t react right away, Kimberly felt her heart sink. Oh no. She just kissed her friend….oh god. It was definitely presumptuous to think that Trini had felt the same way, or an inkling of the same way. Just because she was the gay one. Oh no no no no.

Her fears subsided instantly when she felt the other girl’s hand on the back of her neck, her lips moving against hers, returning the kiss. Now her heart was racing for a different reason. Trini kissed her back. Wow, she’s a good kisser.

Needing to pull back from the kiss, Kimberly pulled her head away, “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now…” She admitted, this was going well, “I’m so sorry if-” Before she could ramble on, Trini leaned forward to peck her lips again.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile too”

Kimberly took that as a sign that she could lean forward and kiss her again, a better kiss, this time she wasn’t filled with the hesitancy that the other girl didn’t like her back. She brought a hand up to caress Trini’s cheek, the other girl’s hand rested on Kimberly’s thigh. She’d have to thank Jason later for giving her the push to do this. If he wasn’t still in the dog house that is.

Trini pulled away from the kiss this time, studying the other girl’s face as she asked, “Hey uh, Zack didn’t talk to you about this did he?”

Kimberly wasn’t sure how to approach the topic, as her conversation with Zack in the car seemed pretty private. “...About what?”

“...That I have a crush on you” Seeing as the two girls have recently decided to be girlfriend’s she didn’t see the harm in it. “Ah you know what forget it”

The pink ranger grabbed the donut bag, disappointed to see it was empty, before really thinking about Zack being involved in this whole ordeal. “......Zack doesn’t want to kiss Jason does he?”

“What!?” Trini put a hand on her chest to try and stop from laughing so loudly, “Oh god, I’m sorry no that’s not funny. Dude pulled your leg...no he doesn’t wanna kiss Jason. So much for being a good wingman”

Well damn, Kimberly blinked, he lied about being interested in a guy so she could introspect and consider dating a girl...Trini. The pink ranger had to admit that he was crafty, “...I mean, we’re dating now so…”

“Oh is that what we’re doing?”

“Oh um” Kimberly felt her cheeks heat up in the intensity of Trini’s gaze, she quickly backpedaled, stumbling over her words as she went. “I mean I-I guess not” She bit her lip, normally she was so quick witted, “I’d like to” She nodded, more confidently this time, being blunt seemed to work the best for her, “I want you to be my girlfriend”

The shorter girl folded her arms, as if putting up her walls, “Are you sure that’s what you want? I really like you Kim...I can’t be another straight girl’s experiment” The comment made Kimberly wonder just how many times this had happened to her in the past.

“I promise that’s not what this is” Kimberly shook her head, “I’m not as straight as you think I am”

Trini cracked a hint of a smile, “Judging by that kiss” The shorter girl unfolded her arms and nodded, “Okay, then let’s do this...let’s make it official”

Kimberly captured Trini’s lips once more, “Now it’s official” Oh yeah, the pink ranger could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think Trini could pull off the name Aisha or Tanya, so her fake ID name went to yellow ranger #4 which is Ashley.


End file.
